<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Why I Killed Them by TotallyProfessional</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370173">This Is Why I Killed Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyProfessional/pseuds/TotallyProfessional'>TotallyProfessional</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Gun Violence, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Female Character, Panic, Panic Attacks, Party, Past Character Death, Possible Character Death, Victim - Freeform, Victim Blaming, blame, female - Freeform, gun - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyProfessional/pseuds/TotallyProfessional</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Lauren Blyke has been having severe auditory hallucinations all her life and her best friend Kathleen Herring has been nagging her about getting a doctor's professional diagnoses about it but she denied it, thinking it wasn't as serious as she was saying. What will happen when it spirals out of control during a party?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is Why I Killed Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Thank you for reading my book, I really appreciate it. There's no murder in this chapter but there is a panic attack.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two swarmed around her room like ants to a crumb as she watched their mouths move. She tuned all of it out as her blond greasy hair lay sticking to her scalp and obstructed her vision with random damp strands, she didn’t bother to move them... She never bothered to even move from her spot on her hard, cold bed at all. She hadn’t showered in days as acne started to graze through her old and caked on makeup, it was like she was hypnotized to stick to that one spot like glue. Her deep honey eyes peered right through all of them as she was lost in her own amalgamation of thoughts.They tore through her from the inside out with regret and fear. It felt like a tornado had gone through her stomach as the agony of losing one of her only friends made her feel like her eyes were being clawed out.</p><p>	“Lauren. Lauren. Lauren…” She got torn out of her thoughts when she heard the in-sync chanting. Louder and louder they shouted her first name, it was so ear-piercing that she couldn’t even begin to formulate a single thought inside of her head. “Lauren… Lauren… Lauren…” Their voices mixed and blended together like a disgusting, gut-wrenching smoothie. Suddenly, just as it started it had stopped. She was so startled that they abruptly stopped that her eyes snapped up to finally bother to look at the now-speaking stranger in front of the crowd.</p><p>	“It’s no use. She won’t respond.” He finally said, giving into the hopelessness of her not responding. “I have no clue how to make Lauren reply to us. It’s like a weird guessin’-game.” The other stranger in the room commented. ...Wait. Her eyes bore into them as she observed their chubby figure. She recognized them from somewhere cold and distant in her mind, sometimes she wished that she could recall things better than ever since she came into her jail cell.  Whoever it was they gave her a warm feeling inside, like seeing an old friend. Her cracked lips tilted up ever so slightly as her facial features warmed. “Who…” She began to ask, her voice raspy and hollow. It could barely be heard even from her as her lips moved silently. “...Are you?” </p><p>	“She spoke?” The first stranger had responded, the confusion glimmering in his eyes like a streetlight in the rain. “Yeah. But who is she talking to?” The mysterious man muttered out, lightly scratching their scalp as it forces the short brown threads of hair to move different directions. “She’s looking at you so I think you're up.” He said as his green eyes wavered between the two.</p><p>	“Oh.” The simplicity of the response made it seem like they had just realized an acquaintance was near them rather than someone locked up in bars. ‘Maybe… He knows me too?’ Her mind questioned hopefully. “Lauren, ya’ don’t remember me? It’s me, your uncle Greg.” He explained to the younger girl that was in front of him, only separated by metal bars so she doesn’t pull this stunt again. “Greg…” She said, her eyes now looking at the grey concrete ceiling that was littered with many different stains and gum, trying to recall the name from the depths of her crumbling memories. “You used to watch me when I was little during summer… I think?” She doubts that she had the right memory because all of her old ones were starting to squash together and get broken up like drying clay on a counter over the years. “Yeah… Uncle Greg. You were nice.” The girl had concluded, her smile growing wider with every passing second as she slowly dug up more moments where they hung out together with each other in the past. ‘Greg is good… Unlike everyone else. They are demons, all of them. Even their children were absolute monsters.’ Her thoughts echoed angrily, cursing herself out for even trusting anybody there.</p><p>	“Phew, I was gonna get really sad if you didn’t remember me kiddo.” Greg responded, a small but cheesy smile rose on his face. “But…” He said, his expression sterning up as he coughs, preparing himself for what he was about to talk about with her. “I heard what you’ve done.” Tears surrounded his eyes like sharks but they never spilled, even with all of the pressure put on the both of them. It felt like ages had passed as they stared at each other as he waited for an answer from her niece.</p><p>	“What have I done?” She asked back, her eyes flaring up with panic once again as her memories rolled faster and faster down the hill of regret. Tears started to build up and trickle down one by one, causing a clear trail that was reflected by the light. “I… I had to. They were going to kill me I- I didn’t want to die Greg! I didn’t want to die! I killed them… Those demons were going to gang up on me and murder me in cold blood!” She screamed out to the two, clawing onto any explanation that she could get into her grasp, never letting go of it until at least one of them considered what she was about to say to them.</p><p>	The stranger in the room looked stunned at the sudden outburst after the days of not showering, talking, or even making direct contact with anybody. “Hold on, calm down.” He softly tried to calm the now panicking young girl. Her breath slowly became more and more slowed until it eventually got to a normal pace. “Now tell me, what exactly happened on this night?” He calmly tried to sneak an answer out of her before she went into another conscious coma.</p><p>	She shakily sighed and swallowed any excess spit in her mouth, her eyes slowly panning the two males in the area before she made her decision. “Okay… Okay... “ She whispered, talking to herself as she closely hugged her knees. “I’ll tell you what happened…” Her voice quivered with uncertainty but was convinced that the only person that came to see her would at least try to believe her ramblings.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>